


Luck of our Own

by helsinkibaby



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacey sneaks into Joey's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of our Own

**Author's Note:**

> For the Thursday Tropes at one million words: she came in through the bathroom window

"Pacey!" It's a good job, Pacey thinks, that he's used to that tone of voice from her, and that he's not a sensitive soul. Otherwise he'd have a very pathetic life by now. "You can't be here!"

He lifts an eyebrow as his foot finds the carpet of her childhood bedroom, making sure of his footing before pulling himself inside. "Oh come on, Potter... like I'm the first guy to climb in here."

Joey's cheeks flush crimson. "If you're referring to Dawson," she says, and she's trying to be withering but she's just a bit too adorably flustered to pull it off, "you would be mistaken. I usually went to his place."

Years of loving Joey Potter - or maybe just some late developed common sense - keeps back his first thought, something along the lines about that being the story of their lives. Instead he goes with, "So I get to do something Dawson never did? Should I be honoured?" 

He's in the room now, standing in front of her and her own raised eyebrow tells him loud and clear that she's no longer flustered. "You've done a lot of things Dawson never did," she tells him and funnily enough, he thinks he can live the rest of his life happily without knowing what they are. Because she's standing in front of him, her hair scraped back into a ponytail, wearing only one of his shirts and the last thing he wants to do is talk about Dawson. "You still shouldn't be here."

"C'mon, Jo," he wheedles. "I just missed you... You know I can't sleep without you any more." He slides his arms around her waist and she doesn't resist. 

"It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other the night before the wedding," she reminds him and that actually makes him snort. 

"Please." He thinks she might agree when she winds her arms around his neck but continues anyway. "Do you actually remember any of our relationship, other than these blissfully happy last two years together?" She purses her lips, which is "you've got a point" Joey-speak. "We've had our bad luck. I actually think we've had everyone else's bad luck too. All our friends, they are going to have spectacularly easy love lives because ours was so damn complicated." She giggles at that, and he finishes with his strongest point of all. "Besides, it's  not the night before." Her head turns towards the bedside table and he grins. "I waited til after midnight, because I wanted to be the first one to see you on your wedding day," he tells her and the smile she gives him is worth everything. 

"I love you," she tells him, pulling him close and kissing him. He can feel her lips smiling against his and the idea that he gets to do this every day for the rest of his life makes his head spin. When she pulls away, she slips her hand into his. "Come on," she says, pulling him towards the bed. "We're setting the alarm for half six... Bessie said she'll wake me at seven; I want you out before she sees you."

"Yes, ma'am." He tosses off a salute, then tilts his head mock seriously. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be vowing to obey me in a few hours?"

"Pacey." The word is flat, final, and yes, withering. "Don't push your luck."

"Yes, ma'am." This time he's all serious as he lies down beside her and pulls her into his arms. 

In moments they are both asleep.  


End file.
